


Why?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Castiel, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

A dead angel. Sometimes, it could be a beautiful sight. Particularly if the angel had been your enemy and you had killed it.

Not so beautiful, however, if the angel had been the love of your life.

_I'm sorry. I could no longer live in this world. It was too hard for me. I grew too sad, I could not bear it any longer. If I could have stayed, I would have. Play Helena at my funeral. Dean, I love you,_ read the tear-stained note on the table near Castiel's body. Dean almost smiled when he saw the angel's song request. Then he snapped back to reality.

"No... Don't do this to me, angel...." He dissolved into sobs, collapsing to the floor.

"Dean? Oh my... Do you know how he died?" Asked Sam.

Dean nodded, handing Sam the note.

Sam read the note. "I guess I'll go tell Gabriel... He would probably rather hear the news from me..." And then he left, leaving Dean alone again.

"Why would you do this to me, my sweet angel?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh-what? Cas...Cassie's dead?"  
"I'm so sorry, Gabriel..." Sam murmured.  
"Who... who killed him?"  
"Well... he did."  
"What? I don't understand. What do you mean?"  
"Gabriel... um... here, let's... let's sit down." Sam pulled Gabriel down beside him on the couch. "The thing is.... well, it's probably best if I... if I show you... um... here." He handed Gabriel the note.  
It only took a few seconds for the archangel to dissolve into violent sobs. "W-why?"  
"I'm so sorry..." Sam pulled Gabriel close, so the archangel was sitting on his lap. Gabriel looked startled at first, but then he relaxed, burying his face in Sam's chest.  
"Hey, Sammy," said Dean as he walked into the room. He sat down beside Sam and Gabriel.  
"Hey. Dean... before he... you know... did Cas seem... different, at all?" asked Sam.  
"No. But that shouldn't change the fact that I should've seen the signs..."  
"Dean, if he wasn't acting differently, then there were no signs to see."  
"No... there were _always_ signs. He was... extremely depressed. He even had self-harm scars... but I didn't realize that he was suicidal."


End file.
